


How to Make Love Like a Parasite

by sephcounttheways



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Good Boyfriend Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Sweet Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Symbiote Sex (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephcounttheways/pseuds/sephcounttheways
Summary: Sephiroth is a Jenovian symbiote who has the perfect host in Cloud Strife, fellow loser. Even losers get horny sometimes.





	How to Make Love Like a Parasite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsreonInfusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/gifts).



Cloud didn't realize how lonely he'd been all his life until he was invaded by a cannibal parasite.

_**I'm not a parasite, and I'm not a cannibal. I would never eat one of my own. If anyone is a cannibal here, it's you!** _

“It's not a choice! How would you like it if I went around eating Jenovians?”

_**You'd die instantly, we're all poisonous. Humans however, are supposed to eat each other.** _

“How do you figure that?”

_**Because you're all made of food.** _

So they didn't agree on cuisine, but it was great to suddenly have someone to do everything with. He'd always kept personal thoughts and feelings private, but his parasite just had a way of understanding him, or at least making a true attempt. He was curious about every aspect of human life, always full of questions about the planet he decided to spare from his mother's wrath. Cloud often wondered why he really decided to abort their mission to harvest the planet for food and drive it like a rental into the Sun.

_**I wonder that myself every fucking day!** _

All he'd ever say about it was something smart ass-y like that. But whatever his motivations were for sticking around with his failed SOLDIER, loser of a human host, Cloud grew glad for the company... once he got used to it enough to take advantage of it.

Sometimes Sephiroth would walk them to the fridge to get another beer if Cloud was feeling lazy, or to the bathroom to pee in the middle of the night while Cloud was still sleeping so he wouldn't be woken up.

Sometimes Cloud would wake up in the middle of the night, though. Whenever he did, Sephiroth was there staring at him. Hearing him in his head was one thing, but the sight of that inky, serpentine face and glowing green eyes was a lot harder to get used to.

“What's on your mind?” Cloud would usually ask.

“Eating you,” Sephiroth would say, or something smart ass-y like that. Hearing his voice out loud, like seeing him, was also jarring for Cloud. It didn't seem like the truth, but he didn't have the luxury of a front row seat to Sephiroth's thoughts the way Sephiroth had one to his.

The hardest moments of the day involved bodily processes. Sephiroth made himself scarce when Cloud used the restroom, but had a lot of hard opinions about bathing. Jenovians were neat freaks apparently, and Cloud might have... been a little more relaxed about how often he bathed before Sephiroth's presence in his life.

**You wouldn't take a bath for days and douse yourself in Axe! Disgusting!**

After the first month together, it seemed like they'd worked out a routine that worked for both of them. Sephiroth was allowed to take over and eat the right kind of (bad) people often enough not to feel too hungry, and Cloud was working to regain what reputation he used to have as a reporter before he decided to go after a big mark like Rufus Shin-Ra and the Shin-Ra Labs and turn his entire life and career upside down.

But after a month with Sephiroth, things began to settle into a brand new normal. One night found Cloud lying in bed, staring at the ceiling fan. He hadn't been laid in forever, but there was no loneliness anymore, at least. He didn't feel like approaching this topic with Sephiroth, but since he knew everything anyways, he didn't really have to. Maybe he'd make himself small and far away like whenever Cloud was taking a dump, just some gross human bodily need that had to be addressed.

With one hand behind his head, Cloud slid the other under his shirt, his fingertips barely tucked into the edge of his briefs. He waited and listened for Sephiroth to say or do something.

“Do you want me to say or do something?”

Cloud opened his eyes, expecting to be looking into Sephiroth's, but he wasn't hovering in an inky mist above him, but lying in bed beside him. Cloud glanced over, they were attached by black fluid at the shoulder, but Sephiroth was lying next to him in bed with an entire human body. A very tall, muscular, inky black, glistening skinned body that was mimicking the exact way Cloud was lying in bed beside him.

“You're big,” Cloud blurted. “A whole person, I mean. I didn't know you could do that on your own.”

“I can be anything. But being just a head is easier for you to carry around.”

“Does it feel good to stretch out?”

Sephiroth thought about it. “I guess so.”

Cloud rolled onto his side to face him, getting a better look at the human form he was choosing to present himself in, “You don't have to be so much taller than me, you know.”

“If I was a human, I think I would be.”

Cloud considered Sephiroth's broad chest, chiseled body and very thick cock lying soft against his thigh, “If you were a human... you'd be kind of hot.”

“For a Jenovian, I was never much to look at. Small. Green eyes. Not enough teeth.”

“What would I look like if I was Jenovian?”

Sephiroth turned his head to look at him up close, his neon green eyes narrow and relaxed, “You'd be... very round, sharp and spiky. Your blue eyes would make you very desirable. And I bet you'd have lots of teeth... maybe even some on the outside of your head...”

Cloud didn't know if those were compliments or not, but it seemed to be, “... Thanks.”

“I don't think humans are bad looking. But for a human or a Jenovian, everything about you... suits me.”

“I think Jenovians are kind of sexy,” Cloud dared to say, only because he was sure Sephiroth already knew it.

“You're very strange.”

“Would you really eat me if you could?”

Sephiroth smiled with the closest thing to a human mouth he could muster. It was still far too wide, with far too many sharp teeth crowded within, “I would never eat you, Cloud. There are parts I wouldn't mind chewing on, though... tasting...”

“Can you be gentle?” Cloud asked, slowly leaning closer.

Sephiroth tilted his chin up and met his mouth, and like the spontaneous kiss they'd shared once through the conduit of his ex-girlfriend Aerith, it was all tongue, all teeth, and made Cloud's cock absolutely weep. He knew it wasn't kissing Aerith that had made his heart pound hot that day; Sephiroth kissed him hard again, scraping his teeth against his lips and tongue.

Cloud pulled away with a sharp gasp, only because he was dangerously close to blowing a month-long pent up load inside his briefs, “Sorry, it's been a while.”

“For me, too,” Sephiroth agreed, his voice dark and husky.

Cloud blinked in surprise, “Jenovians have sex?”

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, “What do you think? Humans invented it? No other creature in existence could possibly understand what _that_ is?”

“Forget it then if you're gonna be a smart ass!” Cloud huffed, rolling back onto his back. “You probably get what jerking off is. Go way and let me do it in peace.”

 _ **Fine**_ , Sephiroth said, back in his head and out of his bed.

Cloud didn't actually mean it, and he didn't want Sephiroth's long, lovely, inky form to disappear. The body heat was already gone from his bed and he sat up in shock, “Hey! Come back!”

_**I get from dealing with Aerith that human courtship involves game playing and pretending you don't want each other. But if you want to have sex with me, don't expect me to force it on you. Either say what you want or we can both jerk off in peace.** _

It just never had occurred to Cloud with all his sexual frustration that Sephiroth might be experiencing some of his own. Cloud waited for Sephiroth to respond to that thought, but he didn't.

Cloud swallowed, “I guess I thought you were evolved beyond stuff like that.”

_**Nope.** _

“And I guess it's hard for me to think that you might... feel something for me.”

_**I feel horny, that's all.** _

“I never messed around with someone I didn't feel something for. And after all we've been through... we're friends. Aren't we?”

_**Right away you were a certain kind of... needy pathetic that I enjoy. And now it feels... very homey inside of you. But if we screw around you can't get the wrong idea. I don't think I'd make a very good human boyfriend. I don't have any money.** _

Cloud had to laugh, “Yeah, you don't have many career prospects. You don't have to make any money to be a good boyfriend.”

_**What does one need to do to be considered a good boyfriend?** _

“Talk to me... listen to me... be there for me... fuck me...”

Sephiroth reappeared in his bed, “It's not too hard to be direct, is it?”

“Not at all.”

“Now let me be direct,” He reached down into Cloud's underwear, ripping a sharp gasp from his throat. Sephiroth smiled wide at that sound, “I know how you like to be touched. I'd like to touch you that way.”

“Not so soon!”

“Why not? Think if you blow a load too soon I won't be able to get more out of you?”

Cloud's eyes were wide with disbelief. Sephiroth was literally the man of his dreams, and he wondered if this was the kind of lover Sephiroth naturally was, or if he'd designed himself to be that way based on Cloud's most private thoughts and desires.

“What's the difference?” Sephiroth asked him, reaching below Cloud's balls to grip them tight.

Cloud's back arched up high, and he couldn't argue. If Sephiroth was hamming it up on his behalf or not, feeling hot fingers rub circles against his hole took away any breath me might have complained with. Sephiroth's middle finger easily slipped in, and found Cloud's prostate without even trying.

“I don't have one of these,” Sephiroth said, answering an unasked question. “But I've got other parts I can show you... I think you want me to fill you up with them.”

“I really do,” Cloud nodded against the pillow.

“Because you're lazy. You want to lie here and just let me take you.”

“I really am, and I really do,” Cloud agreed with a laugh of delight.

Sephiroth could have easily turned to liquid, or rearranged his body to swallow Cloud's aching cock or slither up into his needy ass at the same time, but he let body weight shift on the bed, being heavy, solid, and physical as he pulled the underwear down off of Cloud's legs and moved down between them them.

Cloud's eyes widened in a sharp burst of fear as Sephiroth's lips parted and his way-too-wide mouth lowered onto his cock. He didn't feel any scrape of teeth, however. Sephiroth's lips were tight and his mouth was wet and hot, and he only had to suck four passes before Cloud's legs lifted and a sudden orgasm pulsed a hot load down Sephiroth's throat.

Sephiroth seemed not to know when to quit, and kept sucking in earnest until Cloud finally reached down to push on his forehead, “Ah! Please, wait...”

“That was _**good**_ ,” Sephiroth said both out loud and in Cloud's mind, coming up and licking his lips. “You waste that by letting it go down the shower drain?”

“Usually.”

“Never again. I wanna swallow every bit of that that you can give me,” Sephiroth said, still exploring between Cloud's legs. He used his thumbs to spread Cloud's hole, looking at it up close before poking his tongue out and slipping it against his balls, a fleshy seam beneath them, and finally against that pink pucker that Cloud was so shy and secretive about. Every bit of him tasted wonderful, and Sephiroth didn't hesitate to thrust his tongue into that hole.

Cloud groaned, holding onto the backs of his knees while Sephiroth worked between his legs. He still had a t-shirt on and didn't usually rock the Winnie the Pooh look while hooking up, but there wasn't any shame in the world worth asking Sephiroth to stop. It felt way too good as that tongue slid up inside him and pulled back out.

“C'mon... fuck me,” Cloud grunted, reaching down to squeeze his cock, which was thickening back up against his stomach.

 _ **I am**_ , Sephiroth said in his mind, shoving his tongue up deeper.

Cloud blinked in surprise and looked down to find Sephiroth's eyes burning up at him, “... Does that feel good for you, Sephiroth? With your tongue?”

_**What do you think?** _

Cloud thought of all times Sephiroth had slurped his face or hands to snatch away food, or that strange kiss that they'd shared that had been on Cloud's mind since the moment it had happened, "Does it always feel... good to do stuff with your tongue?"  
  
Sephiroth's nose was pressed up against the back of Cloud's balls, _**It doesn't feel bad if that's what you're asking...**_  
  
Cloud reached down and cupped the back of Sephiroth's head, expecting his fingers to run through liquid, but Sephiroth was making himself solid and physical, some kind of texture like hair slipping down his back and over his shoulder.  
  
"You're kind of beautiful," Cloud heard himself admit out loud.  
  
Sephiroth pulled his tongue out to say, "You're kind of..."  
  
Cloud was waiting for the end of that sentence with his legs spread and his lips parted, but Sephiroth completely lost his train of thought. He crawled up between his legs, attacking that open mouth with his teeth and tongue.  
  
"Stay here like this," Cloud whispered against his teeth, wrapping his legs tight around Sephiroth's waist.  
  
Consistent anatomy might have made Cloud have to pull his legs back farther or for Sephiroth to take more time getting him ready. Those human concerns flitted through Cloud's mind, but they were unnecessary. Sephiroth pushed into him, making himself smaller to fit, and then expanding to Cloud's comfort as he began to rock his hips, creamy black fluid spilling wet out onto the sheets below him.  
  
"What's that?" Cloud worried.  
  
"Me. I made it wet," Sephiroth answered as if it was obvious against his lips.  
  
"Is it poison, or?"  
  
"I'm not actually poisonous, I was lying."  
  
Cloud's eyes were wild, "No lying to me! That's not fair! I can't lie to you if I wanted to!"  
  
Sephiroth let out a soft groan, "You got tight just now... but I won't lie. It's just fun because you believe everything."  
  
"I'll have words with you later... just keep fucking me."  
  
Sephiroth continued to steadily rock his hips, his cock swelling to a size that was proportionate to the rest of him, and just almost too big for Cloud to take. Every hard stroke made color burst behind his eyelids, he felt pleasure shoot up his spine and down to the tips of his toes to the top of his head. Whatever shape it was forming inside Cloud was shoving against his prostate with every push of his hips.  
  
"This is fun," Sephiroth said, covering his face in sharp, stinging kisses.  
  
"Even if I'm lazy and making you do the work?"  
  
"I've got no problem doing work like this," he answered, licking the side of his face.  
  
"How do I make you cum?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"I'm not worried about it, I just wanna know."  
  
"You're doing fine."  
  
Cloud folded his arms around Sephiroth's neck, just wanting closeness with him, physical closeness to match the mental invasion. He kissed Sephiroth sweetly, soft lips a contrast to teeth and his winding, dripping tongue.  
  
Then Cloud got a whim, and licked the side of Sephiroth's face. He pounded into him hard, and then Cloud nibbled the chiseled edge of his jaw.  
  
"Yeah," Sephiroth groaned, tilting his head for more of that.  
  
Cloud bit the side of his neck then, biting down as hard as he dared, unafraid of breaking skin or hurting him because he was pretty sure it wasn't possible to hurt Sephiroth.  
  
But he seemed to like the threat, he pushed Cloud's legs back farther and held out his throat, begging Cloud to bite.  
  
Cloud's teeth found his shoulder just as his cock began to throb between them. A dark inky trail of fluid came up to wrap around it, perfect friction and temperature enveloping him down to his balls. There was something so innocent, exploratory, maybe even vanilla about this encounter but it was also so deeply bizarre and taboo that maybe it was freaky enough in its own right.  
  
To Cloud, he was being topped by an extraterrestrial. To Sephiroth, he was full on mating with a solid, breathing, live host that would be seen as little more than lunch by any other Jenovian.

"I like this. I like you," Sephiroth said against his ear.  
  
The hot puff of breath sent a dark chill down Cloud's neck. He arched up against him, "I'm gonna come again... do you come like I do?"  
  
Sephiroth could see that Cloud would like it very much if he did, so he nodded, "Yeah."  
  
In truth, Jenovians climaxed at will, it wasn't some slow, uncontrollable crescendo that it was for Cloud. Drawing out mating with a partner was something his kind only indulged in when feelings were involved, anything beyond a simple DNA transaction was strictly for the deepest of love.  
  
Sephiroth didn't know about deep love just yet, but it was safe to say he and Cloud were going to be together for a very, very long time. A little bit of a performance to make Cloud come a little harder was fine with Sephiroth. He already knew they'd both want to do this again... and again.  
  
So he watched, and listened, and felt. He felt Cloud's pleasure mounting, and waited for the right time to whisper in his ear, "I'm gonna come inside you."  
  
Cloud sent up a hot streak of that delicious liquid between them, and another, thicker jet was shocked out of him when he felt what it was like when Sephiroth came.  
  
It was alarmingly hot, and it felt like it shot up inside him all the way up to his lungs. Cloud involuntarily clenched down at the foreign temperature, coaxing even more from Sephiroth's balls.  
  
They were left gasping together. Cloud was completely overwhelmed, and Sephiroth's head was spinning as he realized just how carried away he'd let himself get. It was easily the best release he'd ever had.  
  
He dropped his head against the pillow next to Cloud's, and extended his tongue to lick up the mess on Cloud's stomach before it got cold. Cloud jerked in ticklishness, and he smiled a little as Sephiroth's tongue wound back into his mouth with a satisfied sigh.  
  
"Is it hard to be an entire person like this? Does it take effort?" Cloud mumbled.  
  
_**No**_ , Sephiroth said in his mind, too relaxed to find the will to speak.  
  
_Can you stay like this all night?_ Cloud asked him non-verbally, his eyes already shut.  
  
_**Yeah.**_  
  
Cloud curled up against him, laying his cheek against Sephiroth's chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. He was passed out in moments.  
  
As usual while he slept, Sephiroth just stared at him. Not because it was strange that this species left themselves unconscious and totally vulnerable for hours upon hours. Not because his moving eyeballs looked absolutely delicious fluttering behind his eyelids while he suffered extreme hallucinations.  
  
Sephiroth now stared in wonder of his defenseless human who was now his lover. He needed to be taken care of. Sephiroth wanted to do that.  
  
When Cloud woke up a few hours later to find green eyes still fixed on him, he didn't have to ask what he had on his mind. He simply kissed the inky black, warm skin of Sephiroth's lips and curled up tighter against him to get more sleep.

 


End file.
